Furies
"I felt nothing from them but madness. Their only desire was raw, animal violence. Whatever they were, it wasn't human. They were… broken." '''Furies '''are a race of creature invented by Doctor Yukimura Kodo under shogunate orders, intended to replicate the appearance and abilities of demons in their true forms. Any human or demon who drinks the Water of Life becomes a fury. Humans will still appear human unless they are using their powers or affected by the bloodlust, in which case their hair turns white and their eyes glow red. Under the same circumstances, demons assume their true forms. Abilities and weaknesses In the beginning, furies possess superhuman speed, strength, agility, and regenerative abilities, but at the cost of their sanity. Once Sanan refines the Water of Life, most furies retain their mental faculties, but still have a variety of other weaknesses. Direct sunlight is enervating and painful to a fury, as is having blood in contact with the skin. Becoming a fury also does not cure existing diseases, as demonstrated by Okita's continued tuberculosis, although it may suppress the symptoms. Furthermore, while most wounds will heal abnormally quickly, furies can still be killed if they suffer a wound to the heart or the brain. They are also vulnerable to injuries inflicted by silver, the only explored instance of which is in the form of bullets. This is likely because of the parallels to Western demons, specifically. However, a sword passed down through the Kazama family (the Demonslayer) has the ability to harm both furies and demons. Additionally, furies develop a thirst for blood. Demon blood may or may not have a positive effect on a fury if drunk during the bloodlust. It does not prevent future episodes, as Kaoru falsely asserts, but it is implied that a fury may require less of it before the bloodlust ebbs away. Alternatively, a fury may take a certain powdered medicine to suppress the urge. However, this is a temporary solution and will only postpone the inevitable. It is eventually revealed that a fury's abilities come from using one's ordinary strength over the span of a much shorter period of time, meaning that furies are effectively burning their future each time they use their powers. Once a fury's strength is completely expended, it dissolves into ash. Demons who drink the Water of Life are not exempt from furies' weaknesses, but their strengths are still more pronounced. Kodo explains that although he has very little demon blood, the Water of Life has enabled him to make use of his demon form and powers. It appears that the water found in the Yukimura village in Mutsu, Shirakawa has the power to alleviate a fury's symptoms, due to being used to dilute the Water of Life's potency. Cold weather also appears to have a suppressive effect. The Fury Corps Because furies were developed under shogunate orders, the Shinsengumi was forced to partake in the experiments, and thus has a division comprised entirely of furies. This started when the commanders began offering men who broke the code the chance to drink the Water of Life instead of committing seppuku. After Sanan drinks the Water of Life to regain the use of his arm, he becomes the head of the Fury Corps. Gallery Fury-ronin.png Fury-soldier.png Fury-west1.png Fury-west2.png Furies-1.jpg|The first furies Chizuru encounters. Furies-2.jpg|Kodo's army of fury soldiers. Medicine-1.jpg|Packets of medicine to suppress the bloodlust. Trivia * In ''Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds, ''the common noun "fury" is rendered "Fury". * Furies' abilities were inspired by vampire lore, as Western demons are implied to be vampires. This is most prominent along Heisuke's ''Edo Blossoms ''route, as Sanan is shown to be capable of transforming others into furies simply by feeding them his blood. ** Whether or not the furies created through drinking Sanan's blood are truly furies is open to debate, as Sen appears to have been cured of her condition by Kazama's blood, Chizuru's persuasion, and Kimigiku's sacrifice. Category:Races